Dimension Jump
This article is about the Red Dwarf event. For the Red Dwarf episode, see RD: Dimension Jump. '' at Dimension Jump XII in 2018 (l-r, Robert Llewellyn, Craig Charles, Chloë Annett, and Chris Barrie)]] The Dimension Jump Convention, also simply called the D.J. Convention, is the name of the convention organized by the official Red Dwarf fan club roughly every two years. Description The Dimension Jump convention is named after an episode of the same name in Series IV which first introduced Ace Rimmer, and which has remained one of the more popular episodes of the show. The Dimension Jump Convention tends to take place in England and was originally held every year since the first convention in Northampton in 1992. However, since 2007, the Dimension Jump Convention has grown in size and scope, usually now taking place over three days instead of one day. The significant consequence of this is that it has since been held roughly every 18 months or two years between events, instead of annually. Since 2015 the convention has been resident at the Nottingham Crowne Plaza Hotel. Dimension Jump attendees usually average around 500 in number, with the event usually being sold out fairly quickly. Features of the event usually include costume competitions, quizzes, comedians, discounts on official merchandise, souvenirs, and photographs and autographs with the star guests. Guest speakers include the main cast members from the television series, both past and present; as well as some of the crew, producers and writers. Dates Upcoming * Dimension Jump XXI is to be held 29th-31st May 2020 at the Nottingham Crowne Plaza Hotel, UK. Tickets will be going on sale at midnight on Friday 1st March 2019, with a discount for official Red Dwarf fan club members.http://www.reddwarf.co.uk/news/2019/02/01/djxxi-2020/ Past conventions * Dimension Jump XX was held 5-7 October 2018 at Nottingham Crowne Plaza Hotel, UK. * Dimension Jump XIX was held on 7–9 April 2017 at Nottingham Crowne Plaza Hotel, UK. * Dimension Jump XVIII was held 1–3 May 2015 at Nottingham Crowne Plaza Hotel, UK. Red Dwarf co-creator Doug Naylor exclusively announced Series XI and XII at the 2015 Dimension Jump event. * Dimension Jump XVII was held 3–5 May 2013 at Birmingham Holiday Inn. * Dimension Jump XVI was held 8–10 April 2011 at Birmingham Holiday Inn. and Chloë Annett at Dimension Jump XV (2009)]] * Dimension Jump XV was held 9-11 October 2009 at Birmingham Holiday Inn. This convention was the 15th one held since the first event held in Northampton in 1992. This convention held a Back to Earth theme. * Dimension Jump XIV was held 22-24 September 2007 at the Moat House Hotel in Peterborough. :The convention featured a "Gunmen of the Apocalypse" episode-based Western theme. * Dimension Jump XIII was held 24-26 September 2006 at the Moat House Hotel in Peterborough. :This year's event featured actor Craig Charles marking the first time in eight years that he had made an appearance at Dimension Jump. Chris Barrie, Robert Llewellyn, Danny John-Jules, Norman Lovett, and Hattie Hayridge were among the other actors in attendance. * Dimension Jump XII was held 26-28 August 2005 at the Moat House Hotel in Peterborough. * Dimension Jump XI was held 11-13 June 2004 at the Hotel Park Inn Bedford‎ in Bedford. : The 2004 Dimension Jump event made news when a letter from Red Dwarf co-creator Doug Naylor was read to the attendees detailing the reasons that a then-anticipated theatrical version of the series had fallen through. * Dimension Jump X was held 4-6 April 2003 at the Royal Court Hotel in Coventry. :Actors Chloë Annett, Chris Barrie, Danny John-Jules, Hattie Hayridge, Robert Llewellyn and Norman Lovett were the scheduled guests of honor for Dimension Jump X. * Dimension Jump IX was held 22-24 March 2002 at the Royal Court Hotel in Coventry.:The official Red Dwarf website reported attendance of approximately 300 fans to the 2002 event. * Dimension Jump 2K was held 10-12 November 2000 at the Heathrow Park Hotel. to be completed References External links * Wikipedia article on DJ * Dimension Jump official website * [http://www.reddwarffanclub.com/ The Official Red Dwarf Fan Club] * Coverage from Ganymede & Titan Category:Fan Media Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Stubs